The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented proprietary selection of Fuchsia hybrid with the pollen parent a different unnamed, unpatented Fuchsia hybrid. The crossing was made during the Summer of 2009, at a research greenhouse in Munster, Germany. ‘FWINW12-1’ was discovered by the inventor, Hubertus Volmary, a citizen of Germany, at the same research greenhouse during the Spring of 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FWINW12-1’ was first performed in Munster Germany, at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in Summer of 2010. ‘FWINW12-1’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.